New Year Special
by Lonewingwriter
Summary: Written for FLOL Holiday Exchange. The story takes place after episode 303. Ichigo walked Orihime home after parting the group, and at her house they shared a little sweet moment that led them to reveal their true feelings.


**A/N: **

This is a gift written for **PrincessHime **in FLOL, a part of the FLOL Holiday Exchange 2011.

The prompt was: A nice lemon with snow and cute stuff; no cheesiness.

Although I'm not sure if I satisfy all the requirement, I did try my best and had fun writing this little piece.

This is my first Ichihime lemon ever and I'm pretty clumsy :(.

This story takes place after episode 303. Now, I'm not a fan of filters, but I have to admit this episode is cute and fits the Holiday theme well so why not use it.

About this story, it's a oneshot, telling a sweet little moment between Ichigo and Orihime after they parted the group on New Year and Ichigo walked Orihime home.

Oh, and before I forgot, kudos to**Airrieal**who has kindly agreed to help me with this fic during this busy time of the year despite her crazy schedule and no Internet.

(12/29/11)

* * *

><p>Today was the best New Years Inoue Orihime had had in years. She rang the bell and prayed for another joyful year with everyone; Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Sado, Renji, and the others. The sound of the ringing bell echoed through the quiet night, stirring the empty and tranquil shrine with blessing sounds of peace and bounding friendship. Opening her eyes, Orihime shyly looked to her side to see Ichigo, still closing his eyes, in his brown hakima and black kinomo under the white short fur cloak. She wondered what he prayed. Blushing, she turned her gaze back and continued praying.<p>

_I wish Kurosaki-kun would be happier... _

Her heart wretched. Although he never showed it, she knew he could never fully accept the fact that he was powerless now, unable to protect everyone that was dear to him.

As the group parted, Ishida and Sado each to their own home, Rukia and Renji back to Soul Society to join the late party over there, Ichigo volunteered to walk Orihime home, which made her heart leap in excitement. Today was really the best day of the year now that she was able to spend more time with Ichigo, under the starry night, with soft wind breezing around their necks and hair. Orihime quivered lightly. Although she was wearing a short fur cloak on top of her pink kimono that was decorated with candy and cakes images, she still felt pretty cold. It might be because she had tied her hair up into a flower on one side of her head and therefore made her neck completely exposed. However, Ichigo did not seem to notice anything since he was still thinking about something, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes down casted. He was walking without paying much attention to his surroundings.

He must be thinking about the losing all of his shinigami powers again. Inhaling deeply, Orihime decided to break the silence and cheer him up.

"You know, Kurosaki-kun, today is the best New Years I've had in years. Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san, the others and I made rice cake today in Urahara's Shop. We then played games and had food. Urahara-san even gave me this kinomo." She spun around playfully, "Isn't it adorable?"

However, Ichigo only murmured something in his mouth and did not seem to pay any attention. Sighing, Orihime did not say anything else, only walked with him in silence.

At the door, when Ichigo was about to turn his back and leave, Orihime tugged the hem of his kimono. Surprised by her own action, she shyly took her hand back. She guessed she was so lonely and she was afraid... afraid to go back to that house, alone and thinking that the whole day was just a dream. She was afraid to spend the rest of the night...alone. Shaking her head, she smiled, "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. Good night." She turned her key and opened the door.

Ichigo just stood there, looking at her, his face unreadable, but he stopped her when she was about to close the door, "Inoue...can I come in?"

Orihime nodded and blushed. Ichigo was so kind. He knew that she was lonely and wanted to cheer her up while he was the one who really needed to be lightened up.

The two teens sat down on the floor, steaming cups of tea in their hands, and a plate of cup cakes on the table in front of them. They did not say anything until Orihime looked at the window and gasped.

"Kurosaki-kun. The snow. It's snowing outside."

They ran out of the door, and Orihime caught the falling snow in her hands. "I can't believe that it snows this early in the year."

Ichigo just smiled at her and watched the falling snow in silence. Orihime sniffed. It was getting too cold now. Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together, "Inoue, let's go inside."

However, Orihime looked at the snow sadly, "I just wanted to see the snow a little bit more."

As Ichigo unbuttoned his cloak, intending to wrap it on her shaking body, Orihime stopped him. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. Let's go inside."

"But you want to watch the snow a little longer."

She shook her head and smiled. He then took her hand and led her to the balcony. He turned her to face the outside while hugging her from behind, warming her with his heat, his hands resting on the balustrade. A huge shade of red crept through her cheeks and she flustered, "Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to. Let us go inside. I..."

"It's ok." He gave her a warm and knowing smile. "Let's enjoy the snow together."

She nodded and relaxed her body into his hold.

It was such a beautiful sight to see. The sky was still clear with thousands of stars while pouring the newly born snow down on the gassy ground. The snow was thin and faint, more like a small unexpected rain, but beautiful nevertheless.

Orihime flinched a little when Ichigo's hands moved closer to hers, and he began to softly brush his long slender fingers on the back of her cold hands; then he took them wholly into his hands and moved them down to his stomach. "You must be cold." He remarked, seemingly not noticing the way her cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

The snow stopped, as unexpected as it came.

"Let's go inside." Orihime tightened her grip in his hands as he tried to break the hold, "Kurosaki-kun." She raised her head up to meet his eyes, "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. It does not matter that Kurosaki-kun has shinigami power or not, to me you're the strongest. I always feel safe with you by my side because I know you will protect me, protect us no matter what." She placed her hands on his chest, where his heart was. "You are strong. Your heart tells me just that. It really does not matter whether you have power or not because people with strong hearts cannot lose...they cannot lose without fighting their best to protect their important people...To me, that's all that matters. I..."

Before she could continue, his lips were already on hers, her back pressing against the wall. She widened her eyes and tried to push him away but seeing the helpless look in his eyes, she closed her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

His scent was enchanting. It drove her crazy, she could not make out what it was, she just knew that it whirled into her nose and paralyzed her five senses. Her body went numb under his touches, the way he brushed his lips on hers, one of his hands now grabbed her neck to deepen the kiss while the other hand placed on her back to support her against the wall.

She did not know how long they kissed but when she opened her eyes again, she was in her bedroom, on her bed with Ichigo on top of her, his tongue already inside her mouth, exploring every inch it could reach. As they broke for breath, Orihime panted, trying to fathom what was going on...how many times they kissed...how long had they been like this...She blushed...She could not remember. Time seemed to stop. Everything was so surreal that she did not know if this was a dream.

Looking at her with hazy eyes, Ichigo stood up, ready to leave. "I'm sorry, Inoue...I..."

"Are you really sorry for what we just did?" Immediately wanting to bite her tongue for saying something so stupid, Orihime casted her eyes down to the sheet, but she really wanted to know...if he regretted it or not...if it was just an impulse or he really did hold some feelings toward her the way she did toward him.

He sat down and tilted her chin up, "Inoue, I did not regret what we did one bit. I don't know what got into me, but I did not regret it one bit. Did you?"

Grabbing his neck, she pulled him into an intense kiss. Breathing heavily after they broke the kiss again, a chill ran down Orihime's spine as she felt a bulge rub against her thigh, and that was the first time she realized how close they were right now-him between her legs, her chest pressed hard against his. She had never been close to a man like this before, and although she lik...cared for him greatly and had been fantasizing about kissing him for a while now, she had never once thought about doing anything beyond kissing.

He flushed and jumped away from her in panic. Face bright red, he flustered, "It...No, Inoue...please do not misunderstand...This..." He flipped the hem of his haori, trying to cover the bulge, "T-This..." He stuttered, not knowing how to explain it for her. "This...is not me...I...urg." He covered his head in frustration and embarrassment.

Seeing him like this made her laugh. "Kurosaki-kun, you are so cute. I love you."

He put his hands down and looked at her, seriousness in his eyes, "Did you just say you love me?"

"No.", Orihime denied, waving her hands in horror, her face was now as red as a tomato, "No...I did not say so..."

He sat closer to her and griped her wrists, forcing her to look into his eyes, "You just said you love me. Do you love me?" His eyes were so intense, it pierced deep into her soul and froze her ability to lie. "Yes, I love you, Kurosaki-kun. I wish I had five lifetimes so that I could love you five times, over and over again." Her heart beat so hard as she said those words that she thought her chest would burst into pieces, but before she could think any further, his lips crashed on hers again, and there was a sound of cloth ripping. Before she realized it, he had torn her kinomo and tossed all of her garment down the floor.

As their tongues entangled and fought for domination, his hands already on her breasts and squeezed them roughly, making her make incoherent sounds in his mouth. Burring his head in her neck, he murmured, "Inoue, I don't know what got into me, but I want you, I want you so badly now, to be close to you, to know you, everything about you."

Guiding his hands to her back and brush them against her bra, she nodded, "Kurosaki-kun, I want you, too. Please explore me as much as you want."

Hurriedly unclasping her bra, he thew it impatiently on the floor before capturing one of her breasts in his mouth, circling his tongue softly around her nipple while one of his hands continued to mold and excite every cell of her other breast, making her whimper and arch her body fervidly toward his. Blood rushed back into her head as the pressure in her stomach was building stronger and stronger under each touch and the feel of his bulge grow bigger and harder against her thigh.

Heaved, Orihime whispered, "Kurosaki-kun, please."

Looking at Orihime fuzzily, Ichigo seemed to wonder what she wanted, what could he do to pleasure her.

Pulling Ichigo closer, she murmured into his ears, "I need you.". She shyly placed his hand down to her panties, desperately needing him to touch her there. She was such a fifthy girl, so dirty, but she could not help herself, the urge was so intense that she could no longer think straight.

Brushing experimentally his fingers over her panties, he seemed to not know what to do next while she could not contain herself and let a moan escape her mouth which made him close his eyes, fighting his own growing urge. In the haze of pleasure, he carelessly pushed his fingers hard into her panties and drew a satisfying gasp out of her. He hesitantly took her panties off. Then with trembling hands, he grabbed her legs and slowly pulled them apart so that he could get his head closer to have a clear look at her treasure.

"No, Kurosaki-kun, please don't look. It's embarrassing." Trying to close her eyes, she buried her face in her hands.

However, it seemed like Ichigo had reached his limit. Quickly undressed and tossed his clothes aside, revealing his well toned body, he crawled up to her and nibbled her ears, "Orihime, I don't think I can last any longer. I.." He stuttered, not sure how to phase his thought properly, but Orihime had stopped him and placed light kisses on his neck; her heart leapt as he called her by her first name. Tracing her fingers around his muscular chest, she brushed her nose against his ear, "Kurosaki-kun, please, I need you."

Nodding, he bent down to take a condom out of the pile of clothes. A dark shade crossed his cheeks as he tried to explain to her, "Ever since you first visited my house, my father insisted me to have a condom in my pocket all the time, claiming that I will need it sooner or later."

The two teens looked away to hide their abashment. Then, Ichigo cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes, "Orihime, do you want to be with me?"

"Now and forever.", locking her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately. She had hardened her resolve. She did want to be by his side... always... always. This was faster than her liking, but she did not mind it one bit, for she loved him and wanted to make him happy.

Biting her lower lip hard as he entered her, she let a tear out of her eyes as he passed through her barrier, clinging hard into him until the pain subsided and she got used to the intrusion. Nodding, she tightened the hold on his neck as he began to pull out, slowly and gently like he was afraid he would hurt her again.

Ichigo was such a kind man. He was always like this, nice and gentle to her and putting others' needs above his. She suddenly wondered if he was doing this for her only, because he pitied her and wanted to make her happy or because he really wanted it. He was still slowly thrusting in and out of her, afraid of hurting her. Her heart wrenched, she could feel that he was holding back.

Placing her hand on one of his cheeks, she looked at him lovingly, "Kurosaki-kun, please go faster. I'm alright." Searching for doubts in her eyes and found none, he bent down and kissed her ferociously, increasing his speed and force as their bodies caught the rhythm and moved with each other, half like performing a graceful dance, half pounding like wild animals.

Their breath accelerated as they reached the highest pleasure they never knew existed. Screaming his name in pure bliss, Orihime panted heavily while Ichigo bit her hard in her neck. Dropping his body next to her, he intertwined his hands with her and smiled. Then both drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Stirring in Ichigo's arms, Orihime woke up in the middle of the night, looking at the clock and panicked to see it was already 11 pm. His family must be dead worried by now. Softly shaking his shoulder, Orihime tried to wake him up, "Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun."

He lazily opened his eyes then captured her lips again with hot kisses. "Orihime. Stop calling me Kurosaki-kun. I'm not your classmate anymore. I'm your lover now."

"Lover?" Her eyes widened at the implication.

Chuckled, he kissed her neck, "Boyfriend." Stroking her breasts playfully with his long fingers, he pulled her on top of him, "And I do not want my girlfriend to treat me like a normal classmate. Unless...", his eyes darkened, "you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"I do." She answered honestly, "But I also want to call you Kurosaki-kun. I...I don't know why but I feel certain attachment with the name, I..."

"Ichigo." He breathed into her neck, "Call me Ichigo."

"Ichigo." She murmured in her weak voice. "I love you."

He scowled. He placed both hands on her neck, guiding her to look into his concerned eyes, "Right now I cannot tell you I love you. But I do care for you greatly and I have never felt this way before about anybody else, never wanted to protect someone this badly, never wanted to touch someone this desperately. Never has my heart raced this fast seeing someone smile. However, I'm not sure if this is love. Please give me some time before I can tell you properly my feelings with all of my heart."

He was so sweet, so sweet. She kissed him again and again, electricity struck her as he roamed his hands hungrily all over her body. Then...she remembered something.

"Kurosaki-kun, you need to go home now. Your family must be dead worried by now."

Furrowing his bows lightly as she still called him by his last name, he reached his hand to his clothes on the floor and took out his cell phone, texting something on it, then he threw it on the pile of clothes.

"I let my father know. Everything should be fine now."

His phone vibrated and he picked it up again with annoyance in his eyes, then his face turned red and he tried to take it away from her gaze. Curious, Orihime reached her body closer to his, trying to see what it was, but then she remembered that she should not be nosy, and she moved her body back to the other side of the bed. Seeing her toes curl fidgetedly as she pulled her kneels closer to her chest, he smiled and showed her the text.

'Holy shit, Ichigo, my idiot son, you only brought with you one condom, didn't you? How many times did I tell you to bring the whole box? You better stop looking at the cute Orihime and have a sleeping pill before you do anything stupid...Not that I have any complaints if you bring home one or two grandchildren...However, you have to learn to be a responsible man like your father and protect your girlfriend, got it?...Anyway, Happy New Year, son.'

Smiling, Orihime rested her head on his chest, "Happy New Year, Ichigo."

Kissing her on her forehead, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Happy New Year, Orihime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy New Year!

Ok, so I'm not sure if I follow the prompt wholeheartedly, please let me know what you think. At least I did not make Ichigo moan *wink at PrincessHime*, though I'm not sure about the cheesiness part...Now, I cannot wait for my gift.

And yes, review always makes me dance like crazy around the room and inspire me to write more, so please do not be afraid to give me one if you like this story. Anonymous review is enable so anyone can review whether you have an account or not.


End file.
